comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Techno Bacon/Superhero Meetings! Ep.2
ick Grayson and Barbara Gordon are playing words with friends next to eachother on their Phones. Dick:I don't think Assasssassin is a word. Barbara:Yes it is. Dick:..No, it's Assassin. Barbara:But, who's the one winning? Dick:Me, actually. Barbara:What?! Dick:Homeschooled by Alfred. Pays off. Five minutes pass. Dick:Oh, by the way, did you wash the suits? Barbara:No..that's your job. Dick: No, I washed them last time. Barbara:Didn't you take them to the dry cleaners last time? Dick:Why in the hell would I- You mean Alfred? Dick:Because I did actually take them to Alfred he does a REALLY good job at washing them. Five more minutes pass. Barbara:So how's Starfire? Dick: ..Wow, uhm I believe she's good? We haven't talked in a while. Barbara:Really? Dick:Yeah, I don't even think we're Facebook friends. Barbara:Remember that time you asked me to Marry you and then you broke it off out of nowhere like an asshole? Dick: ..Wow Barbara:Yeah, that was horrible, I wonder how you're still friends. Dick:Yeah, that's below the Utility belt. Barbara:OH! Belt, b-e-l-t Ha. Three minutes pass. Dick:Oh look at that, I spelled "Agent" Barbara:You're always so condescending to me. Dick:Maybe you feel that way because I am inherently smarter. Barbara:Maybe because you're inherently a DICK! OHHH! Dick (nodding his head):Nice one. Dick:Yah know, I may be a Dick, but who has the better Costume? Barbara:What? Dick:I got the Domino mask, the high cheekbones. Barbara:The Eye Shadow. Speaking of which, did you take my eye shadow? Dick (pauses):Well..see..um...We were all out of the Camouflage Makeup and to my defense, the building was on fire. Barbara:So Eye shadow is obviously the most important thing in that situation. Dick(stuttering a little bit):It creates the fear and hides the Identity! Barbara: Women's Eyeshadow. I mean, it was nice Eyeshadow, it was Smashbox but.. Dick:And it was hard as hell to get off. Barbara:Yeah, serves you right, I'm just gonna use Shoe Polish next time and not tell you. Dick:Not cool. 10 minutes pass. Dick:I'm winning by the way, By ALOT Barbara:Okay, whatever. Dick:Weren't you the one who went to school? I mean, I grew up in the circus. Why am I beating you, exactly? Barbara starts to answer but then goes back to her phone. Dick:Ohh, can't even answer back. Barbara:I just wanna say that, I feel sorry for you for growing up in the Circus. Dick: I..I was trained by Batman. Barbara:Yes, we ALL KNOW DICK! Dick's hand rises Barbara:We hear it everyday. Dick (hand stil rising):See, this is my Credibility, soaring. Barbara (mocking dick):I'm god's gift to Women! Oooh, my name's Dick Grayson, I was trained by Batman! Dick:All those things are true, you're just jealous. A minute passes. Barbara:It's my turn right? Dick:TO do the Laundry, yes. Barbara:You know damn well what I mean. Dick: Yes it is. Barbara:Just making sure because (types on her phone)I just Check and Mated your ass. Dick pauses. Dick:Lets go back to that Mated part. Barbara:No! No, just teasing you because I just WON! Dick smiles. Dick:I have your reward too. Barbara:What is it? Dick walks away Dick comes back with all of their Suits and throws them in Barbara's face. Dick:DO THE LAUNDRY! ~End~ Category:Blog posts